Breathless
by Midnight Siren
Summary: Someone from Li's past comes back, what's Li's secret? This is my first CCS fic, please R
1. Default Chapter Title

Breathless: Episode 1: Revealing a rival  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
*********** Faith ************  
The sun was set high in the white clouds and a gentle breeze washed over the park of Sakura Avalon's school. Kids walked around waiting for the bell to ring to tell them it was time for class. Meiling was, as always, hanging all over Li. He seemed to be a bit worried as Sakura entered the pack with Madison. He noticed Kero in Sakura's backpack, he seemed to be looking right at him, that was until Sakura stuffed him into her backpack all the way and went into the school as the bell rang. "Come on Li!" Meiling whined as she tugged on his arm. Li nodded and they walked into the classroom. It had been two years since they had captured all the clow cards, they were now 12. They took their seats the sound of light chatter filled the atmosphere. Small talk and talk about summer was all Li could hear. Their teacher, Mrs. Rachel walked up to the front of the classroom and cleared her throat to get the classes attention.   
"Good morning class, we'll be having a slight change of schedule tomorrow. We'll be going to the Water Park for swimming lessons." You could hear faint yes's and whines from some of the kids. "Please bring your bathing suite and a change of dry clothes just to be on the safe side." Everyone nodded and Li wrote a note of what she said. Meiling watched Li from the other side of the room, glaring at Sakura, who still sat in front of him. As class wore on Li couldn't help but think of the girl in front of him, but there was also Meiling. He loved them both, but something about them both just didn't click with him. Sakura was the sporty type and Meiling was the girly type. But he needed something more, something different then that. It had already been three years since he left his home town and his secret was still inside, no one knew about where he came from. Sure Meiling thought she knew and Sakura thought the same, but where he really was from was his to know and his alone, only one other soul knew, her. The girl he had known for so long, but when the clow cards had been set free he was forced to leave her. 'I miss you so much, I wish I could still be with you.' Li thought slowly letting his eyes drift closed as the teacher told them what to do.   
*Li sat on a park bench, he was nine and he was dressed in his clow robe. His sword sat at his side on the bench as kids passed by. Cherry blossoms flew around him filling the air with their beautiful sent. His eyes drifted from his sword to the kids and parents around him. The park was always full of joy and laughter. Nothing was ever wrong in his world, the clow cards were seal away forever and everyone could live in peace. All the kids that had been training as card captors had stopped, all but one. His best friend, Sorceris (Sor-ca-ress). His eyes drifted over to a little girl and a older man about 40 training. The little girl had long jet black hair with bright blue eyes that were filled with determination. She had on a out fit just like Meiling's only it was, silver, turquoise and blue with a sharp edged star shape crystal on the front with a silver circle around it. (AN: The crystal looks like a pure heart crystal from SM) Her long jet black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a turquoise ribbon with two strands framing her face that had fallen out. She held a sword in her hand. It had a crystal handle with a sharp slightly wavy blade. The blade was about two feet long and had a engraving in it. The engraving was the crystal on her outfit with smaller ones around it and all down the blade. She fought against the man in combat as training. 'There she is, the only girl that can fight as good as me.' Li thought watching his best friend move swiftly around dodging every attack the elder man made. She swirled her sword around his and knocked it from his hand. It went spinning into the air and came falling down. Sorceris caught it in her hand and they both bowed to each other. She handed the man his sword back and glanced over at Li with a smile. Her eyes dancing with faith as the man neared him. They were the only ones that were still training and it was his turn to test his strength at sword skills. Li grabbed his sword and stood up. He walked over passing Sorceris on the way. "Good luck." She whispered to him and sat down in his spot. Li smiled at her and then bowed to the man. He swiftly moved around dodging or blocking his attacks. Then all at once his chance to stay as the strongest fighter. The man used his sword to strike his hand. Li's sword dropped to the floor along with him. His left hadn wrapped around his right hand in pain were deep red blood was dripping from. "Li!" Sorceris cried. Li looked up at the man as he towered over him.  
"You've failed your test young man." He walked away as Sorceris ran up. She dropped to her knees and tore a piece of her robe off. She grabbed his hand and tied it around the wound.  
"I failed!" Li cried close to tears.  
"Li don't worry, it's only a practice test, I'm sure you'll ace the next one!" Sorceris said with a warm smile. Li couldn't help but smile. Every time a smile graced her lips it would make anyone smile. She was very beautiful but the problem was that when she wouldn't wear her clow robe she would wear baggy clothes. She was a tom boy big time.   
"Yeah, maybe." Li whispered as she stood up. She took his left hand and pulled him to his feet. She gave him and older sister look. She was one year older, she was 10 and he was 9.  
"Not maybe Li Shyro! Yes you will." Li laughed and she smiled. "Good, now come on, we'll get that cut clean up better." Li nodded and allowed his best friend to drag him into her house.   
  
Li stood in front of the whole city of Hon Kong with fear written all over his face. Sorceris was sitting up in front with the great Card Captor, the man he had lost to and also Sorceris's father. Her father had a firm look on his face. He was called the king in the 35th century of Hon Kong, making Sorceris the princess. She looked at Li in fear. They had all taken their final test of strength, Li was the only one who didn't pass. "Li Shyro, you of all Card Captors, of all descendents of the Clow Reed has failed the final test of strength. Now that that has happened you will be sent away." Gasps came from everyone. Sorceris was held down by her aunt who was acting as her mother who had died while giving berth to her. "You will be sent back in time, and will be reborn still as a descendent of the clow reed, from there you will train. But you shawl never again set foot on the grounds of 35th century Hon Kong, never again shawl you see anyone here, we shawl always be your rivals. Now go and never come back." Tears sprung to Li's eyes as he turned and started to walk away.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! LIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Sorceris's scream rang through his ears as he tried hard to ignore her cries. He could tell servants were holding her back.   
"Good bye Sorceris, I shawl never forget you." Li whispered.  
"LIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"*  
"LIIIII!!!" Li's head shot up at the sound over Meiling's voice. Sleep was written all over his face. Meiling and the teacher were standing in front of his desk in an empty classroom.  
"Class is over Mr. Shyro." Mrs. Rachel said coldly. "You fell asleep, I'll let you off this time." Li nodded and he and Meiling left.   
********** Love ***********  
A girl with honey white hair stood watching Li and Meiling walk down the street in the dusk day. She had on a long black dress that wen tot her ankles and had two slits up the side that went to mid thigh. She had on ankle boots that had a 4-inch heel. She had on dark red lipstick with black eye liner with red and white eye shadow. An evil smirk was playing across her lips as she watched the two as two other kids their age joined them, Sakura and Madison. Meiling started to fight with them and Li just sighed as they continued walking. "Well looks like our three little card captors are doing just fine, just wait to Li's rival shows up." The girl laughed and disappeared.  
*********** Faith ************  
Sakura was roller blading down the street trying to clear her mind. Kero had been acting weird lately, always asking about Li and Meiling. When she got home and took him out of her backpack the first thing he said was how did Li and Meiling act today. They act the same way every day! Well almost everyday, Li fell asleep in class today and he never did that. She was roller blading over to his house today to talk to him. She came up to the apartment where Meiling and Li lived. She say the door man there smiling. "Hello Sakura, long time no see." He said with a warm smile. Sakura smiled back.  
"Yes it has been a long time, may I go in to see Li?" Sakura asked. She frowned when he frowned.  
"He's not in right now, he said he was going to the woods to think I believe." He answered. "Would you like me to take a message?" Sakura was very worried, Li only went to the woods to train.  
"No that's ok, I'll just go see him, there must be something wrong." Sakura said and turned around.  
"Oh Sakura." She turned and looked back at him. "Just as a warning Meiling went after him as well." Sakura laughed and smiled.  
"Thanks." She quickly skated away wanting to get to the woods as fast as she could. 'What's wrong Li?' Sakura said half in her mind and half out loud. She saw Madison waving to her at the entrance of the woods and worried look on her face. "Madison what's wrong?"  
"It's Li! He's in there with Meiling! He got mad at her and me and then stormed off. Meiling followed him and then I heard a lound scream, I'm afraid to go in there alone." Madison said. Sakura nodded and took off her roller blades slipping on her sneakers her and Madison took off into the woods.  
********** Love ***********  
Li stood in front of Meiling protecting her from the mysterious girl. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce Li's skin. She had on a black cloak and held a sword in her hand. It had a black crystal handle and a long slightly wavy blade that had an engraving on it. It was of a dragon and it was breathing fire. The cloak covered her mouth showing only her eyes. She held the sword out as a challenge. "Come on Card Captor, fight me." She hissed. Li looked into her eyes. They dared him to say yes. Li growled and grabbed his sword, he had worn his clow robe to the woods, lucky him. He lunged at the girl but she back flipped out of the way. She slashed at him. He jumped up and the blade completely missed him. He tired to swipe her legs out from under her but she was to fast. She jumped and landed in the came spot. She grabbed his leg and twisted it. Li flipped over and landed on his face. He pushed himself up quickly as she brought her sword down, but it missed him. He turned around and she brought her foot flying across his face. He felt a wound open up and he went flying.  
"Li!!!" He looked up as Sakura and Madison came into the clearing. Sakura grabbed her sealing wand (AN: Does anyone know the right name for that?!?! If you do please tell me in you review! Hint hint) and spun it around. "Clow Card return to your power confined!"Li breathed a sigh of relief, for once he was happy that Sakura was there. But he gasped when the girl didn't disappear. "What?!" The girl smirked under the mouth piece.  
"Give that to me, little girls shouldn't be playing with these kind of toys." The girl hissed. Sakura gasped as her wand was ripped out of her hand by magic and flew to the girl's out stretched hand. Kero came flying and tried to bite the girl's hand but she batted him away with the wand.  
"Give that back to me!" Sakura screamed as it turned back into a necklace. With one tight and strong grip the small key shattered in the girls hand. Kero gasped and flew up next to Sakura. "Kero! What do I do?!" Sakura turned to him.  
"FORCE, KNOW MY LIGHT, RELEASE THE LIGHT....LIGHTNING!" Everyone turned to see Li standing holding his sword. The white energy hit the girl head on. She let out a scream of horror and her sword dropped to the floor. It shattered and a dark cloud escaped from the girl. She fell to her hands and knees as the cloud took a form of a girl that looked just like her.   
"Fools." It hissed. She turned to the other girl as she pushed herself up. Kero and the others watched as the two girls faced each other in silence.  
"Who are you!" Li yelled to both of them.  
"That Li Shyro is the Rival Card." The girl said. Her voice had changed, it now sounded younger like she was a teenager. Kero's face lit up with a smile.   
"She's backkkkkkkkkkkkk." Kero said as if he was announcing a horror sequel to a horror movie.   
"Who's back?" Meiling asked as she ran over to them. Kero didn't answer he just kept looking at her.  
"Who are you?" Li asked the girl.  
"She's you rival! Now turn and fight against each other!" The Rival Card hissed.  
"I have no rivals, as my father once said, I am the best card captor, now... Die!" The girl whipped out a new sword and Li gasped as the two girls battled it out. He caught sight of the sword, it looked so familiar. He watched in awe as the girl kicked the cards butt.  
"LIIII!!!" Li snapped back into reality as the power from the Rival card came surging at him.  
"NO!" The girl lunged at Li knocking them both out of the way. She landed on top of him and he looked up into her bright blue eyes. She pushed herself up and spun her sword around. "No one hurts him." She hissed to herself to no one could hear. "Evil Spirits Disperse!"   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The clow card screamed. The girl held up her sword and it started to glow white. It turned into a wand. It hand a long handle that flared out at the bottom with a crystal that had sharp edges that was shaped into a star. (AN: Yes it's the shape of a pure heart crystal.) A crystal circle went around it and five parts of the crystal went out of the circle and had small star shaped crystals that matched the middle one at the end of each one.  
"Clow card return to your power confined!" She screamed and smashed the wand down on the card. It was sucked in and she took a hold of it. Meiling ran over to Li and helped him up with Sakura and Madison. The girl turned around and looked at him, he was looking strait back at her.  
"Who are you?" Li asked. The girl grabbed her cloak and pulled it off. Li gasped when he saw Sorceris. "Sorceris?" She gave him a warm smile and he knew it was her. "Oh my gosh!" Li ran up to her and hugged her, which mad Meiling boiling mad!   
"Li Shyro!" Meiling screamed and placed her hands on her hips. Li pulled back and stood beside Sorceris. "And what do you think you're doing?! Get over here! That girl tried to kill you!"  
"Sorceris!" Kero cried and flew over to her. She laughed as he attached himself onto her arm.   
"Hey, she's wearing the same outfit as me." Meiling said.  
"But the picture on the front is different." Madison said. "Very fashionable."  
"Kero, how am I suppose to capture cards now? My wand is gone thanks to her." Sakura said almost bitterly. Sorceris hung her head.   
"I'm very sorry for any harm I've cause. What can I ever do to make it up?" Sorceris asked.  
"Two things." Kero said. She looked down at him and nodded for him to continue. "One, why are you here?" Sorceris smiled.  
"I came to warn you, the clow cards from our time have been set free again, no one knows by who though. Who ever set them free have come here with them, the Rival Card is one of the Clow Cards of our time. Father sent me here to warn you." Sorceris answered.  
"My I ask a question?" Madison asked, the same question running through all three of the girl's heads. She nodded. "When you say our time, what do u mean?"  
"I'm from the 35th century, and so is..." Sorceris trailed off knowing Li hadn't told them yet. "Kero, partly. He comes to my time, time to time that is."   
"Oh, ok. For a second there I thought you were talking about my Li is from your time." Meiling said almost to sweetly.  
"And two, you have to stay here with us to capture all the clow cards." Kero finished. Sorceris gasped.  
"But Kero you know I can't, father would kill me and....you!" Sorceris said going to say Li but stopped herself.   
"Please Sorceris, we need another card captor now that Sakura doesn't have her wand." Li said his eyes pleading her to say yes. One thing she could never say no to was those eyes of his. Sroceris gave a sigh of defeat.  
"Alright, but only because you need to capture the cards." Sorceris said with a smile. 'I finally get to be with you again!' Both Li and Sorceris thought at the same time.  
"Come on Li." Meiling said pulling him away. Sorceris gave the others a weird yet questioning look.  
"Don't ask." Sakura said. They all laughed and walked home.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

# **Breathless: Episode two: Entrance to the Darkness**

### **By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
**~*~*~*~*~ Faith ~*~*~*~*~

** Li woke up with the blazing sun, well as blazing as the sun gets at 7:45 in the morning, in his eyes. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked down and gasped. Sorceris had stayed with him that night so he could show her around after school. Now she was gone. Li's eyes darted to the door as Meilin burst in. "Li! Come quick! It's Sorceris! She's down at the park fighting!" Li jumped out of bed and took off running with Meilin out of the apartment building. He was in blue PJ pants with out a shirt and Meilin was already in her school uniform. The cold morning air pierced at Li's skin as he sped down the street. He grabbed Meilin's hand and pulled her through the bushes that was his short cut to the park. He jumped out of the bushing coming to a halt making Meilin go flying to the side. Sorceris was standing facing a guy that looked pretty beat up. It was the only other 13-year-old that was in 5th grade with Li, Meilin, Madison and Sakura.   
"Sorceris! Stop!" Li yelled as Sorceris went to make another move. Sorceris stopped with her foot inches away from the guys face. "Matt just step away from her and leave!" The guy nodded and took off. Sorceris turned and looked at the angry Li. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?!?! YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!" Sorceris flinched a bit in fear as Li blew up at her.   
"Don't yell at her." Both Meilin and Li turned around to see a boy standing there. He had on a white clow robe with a hat like Li's. The robe had a red rose on the front of it.   
"Don't tell him what to do!" Meilin said stepping in front of Li. The guy went to smack Meilin out of the way.  
"Ka! Don't!" Sorceris yelled and he stopped with his hand two inches away from Meilin's face. Sorceris ran up to them still in her clow robe. "Why are you here?"   
"Your father is worried about you, he knows you're staying here buit he sent me to watch over you." Ka replied glaring at Li. "He's still alive, to bad your father didn't kill him when he was-" Ka was shut up as Sorceris's foot made strong contact with his stomach.   
** **"Don't say that about him." Sorceris said. "Now come on, let's get going." Li, Meilin and Sorceris started to walk about but Ka grabbed Sroceris's arm and pulled her back.   
"She's coming with me." Ka hissed and the two disappeared.   
"Well he was rude." Meilin snorted. "Come on Li!" Meilin pulled Li away from the park so they could get ready for school.   
**

### **~*~*~*~*~ Love ~*~*~*~*~**

** Sakura was sitting in her seat when a very tired looking Li walked in and sat down. Meilin following closely behind. Sakura couldn't help but notice all the 6th graders in their class. Madison wasn't in her seat yet and it worried Sakura. The teacher walked up to the front of the class and everyone looked up. "Good morning class, as you know last year our school extended the age groups, we had it from first grade to sixth grade. Well now we're mixing the fifth and sixth graders. So Jamie, Ally, Rachel, Madison, Angela, Mike, Eric, Jordan and Meilin have all left this class." Li perked up as she said Meilin had left. Sakura hung her head, Madison was gone! "Now, Emily take the seat next to Li, Andrea take the seat next to Maria, Alan and Josh take the two seats in the back, Alex take the seat in front of Sakura, Matt take the seat next to him." Li gulped. Matt was in their class. "Ok now all those that are new are sixth graders, we have two new sixth graders as well." Every one looked over at the door as it was slid open. Li suppressed as gasped. Sorceris and Ka walked in and up to the front of the room. "Class, this is Sorceris and Ka Clow. Ka why don't you take a seat next to Li and Sorceris take a seat next to Sakura." They both nodded and went to their seats. Li stiffened as Ka sat down. He knew he was going to be watching him and keeping him away from Sorceris. Her father never did like him. 'I have to tell Sakura and Meilin the truth! But how!?! They'll hate me forever!' Li could feel Ka's glared burn into him.   
Sakura glanced over at Sorceris, she was quiet. 'Hard to believe this is the girl that was fighting yesterday.' Sakura thought taping her pencil on her notebook as they all took notes of a video. 'How does Li know her if she's from the 35th century?' "Ms. Avolon!" Sakura snapped back into reality.   
"Y-yes Miss. Rachel!?" Sakura said braking her pencil in half.   
"I believe you were just about to answer my question about the video." Miss. Rachel taped her pen on her desk a firm look across her face.  
"Uh, well….I…." Giggles came from the areas of the classroom.   
"The heat makes the monocles move faster, that's why the green food coloring was spreading faster." Sorceris answered for Sakura. Miss. Rachel smiled at her.  
"Very good Sorceris. Now class, I want a one page essay on what we learned in science today. Have a good weekend." Everyone flooded from the classroom. Li watched as Ka pulled Sorceris from the school. She glanced back at him and mouthed good bye. Li smiled and waved good bye to her.   
"Come on Li!" Meilin said tugging on his sleeve shirt. Li nodded and walked home with Meilin.   
**

### **~*~*~*~*~ Faith ~*~*~*~*~**

**Sorceris walked down the street with Ka. She was holding her book tightly and took quick steps to get home. Ka was almost running to catch up with her. 'Something is wrong here.' Sorceris thought as a strong wind blew past her. 'Li….' "Sorceris! Look out!" Sorceris snapped back into reality as she realized she had walked out into the streets. A dark blue van was headed strait her way. Ka grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. She fell to the ground her books scattering around her. "Sorceris stay in focus! You can't be letting the stress of the clow cards get you." Sorceris nodded and gathered her books and Ka helped her up. "Lets go." Sorceris nodded and they started off again. 'It's not the stress of the clow cards Ka, it's the stress of not knowing what will happen after this is all over…will father take me back or will I get to stay with…Li?' Sorceris thought as they walked up the stairs into their apartment. Sorceris went into her room and sat down on her bed looking out the window. 'Who's out there?' Sorceris thought. "Li hurry up! We're going to be late!" Sorceris looked out side to see Meilin pulling Li down the street and up to the apartment building she lived in. She screamed as the every light in the city went out and the sun disappeared and darkness coated the city. Sorceris jumped up her clow robe appearing around her ripping her school uniform off of her. Her sword appeared in her hand as Ka yelled her name.   
"Sorceris! The black out card!" Ka yelled running into her room. The only light in the room was Sorceris's sword glowing a bright white. Sorceri's had her eyes closed as her sword started to glow brighter and brighter. 'Lend me your powers Li….' Sorceris thought as she gathered energy. Her eyes snapped out and she jumped out of the window with Ka yelling after her. She went flying toward Li and Meilin.   
"Force, know my light, release the light……lighting!" Sorceris screamed Li's attack. Li grabbed Meilin and pulled her down to the ground as what ever was about them soaked up the energy. Sorceris landed next to them not being able to see anything.   
"Sorceris, what's going on?" Li asked pushing himself up.   
"The Black Out card is here." Sorceris replied.   
"How'd you use Li's attack?" Snapped Meilin.  
"I'll explain later, just look out!" Sorceris's hand shot out like a blind cheetah grabbing Meilin's arm and pulling her out of the way as a sharp ringing of the sound of metal hitting the ground rang through the air.   
"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!" Meilin screamed clinging onto Li, well she thought it was Li.  
"Let go of me!" Ka's voice growled. Meilin gasped and stepped away as everyone stood up. 'I need the light card.' Li thought. He gasped and looked over at Sorceris as her sword started to glow. "Look! Sorceris, you can see what the card is at!" Ka yelled. Sorceris watched as a blurry dark cloud moved around in the midnight blackness.   
"Evil Spirits Disperse!" Sorceris shouted. The blurry cloud gave a cry of pain as the energy hit it. It started to take a visible form of a boy in a black cape. He charged at Sorceris and she back flipped away as he brought his sword down there she used to be. He glared at her and Ka pulled out his flute? ( Sorceris of Spirit: Mwahahahahahaha!!!! I just had to make mister I'm so tough you can't touch or see Sorceris have a flute!!!!   
LadyMia/StarLight78: Oh brother, she's on a sugar high again. ::Grabs a hold of Sorceris and ties her up.::  
Sorceris: Hey let me outta here!!!!! I'm going to kick you in the a- ::Star Lights stuffs a apple in Sorceris's mouth and smiles at the reader.::  
LadyMia/StarLight78: Back to the story!)  
Ka started to play a high note and the Black Out Card froze in pain. It clapped it's hands over it's ears and fell to the floor. Ka removed the flute from his lips and gripped it tightly. "Now Sorceris! Seal it!" Sorceris nodded and her sword started to glow again. It transformed into the new key of clow. (LadyMia/Starlight78: Thank you to the person who told me what Sakura's wand was called! I'm sorry I forgot you name! Me and Sorceris thank you dearly. ::Looks over at the tied up Sorceris who's trying to eat the apple so she can talk again:: She's thank you herself but she's a little busy at the moment!) Sorceris spun it around and it started to glow.   
"Black Out Card return to your power confined!" Sorceris slammed the key down onto the card and the black out card was sucked into it. Once the card was sealed the lights flickered back on and Li looked over at Sorceris receiving glares from Ka.   
"Good job Sorceris." Ka said grabbing her arm. "Now lets go." Sorceris only nodded and walked away. Li watched as his best friend was pulled away from him once again. 'I will find a way to get to you Sorceris.' Li thought.   
**

### **~*~*~*~*~ Love ~*~*~*~*~**

** The girl with honey white hair was watching the card captures being pulled apart. She greeted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. "That Ka is getting in the way! I will get those two together with out Sorceris's father getting in the way!" She slammed her fist down on a glass table and it shattered. "That's it! I'll have to go in on my own!" **


End file.
